


Both is Good

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Kinktober, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Some Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Eren, Levi, and Erwin bang.Written for Kinktober day 4.





	Both is Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running really late with this fic. I haven't felt well today. I actually wrote most of this after taking my sleeping pills... I promise I did my best and that this is still shite regardless.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 4
> 
> Prompt: spitroasting

“Are we sure we want to try this?” Eren asked his boyfriends.

Levi and Erwin glanced at each other. They were sitting in their dorm half dressed on Erwin’s bed. Eren was standing in front of them, covered in marks from making out.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Erwin said gently, pulling Eren until the younger man was sitting on his lap.

“No, I want to, but I just… I’ve never been in a poly relationship before. It’s still amazing to me that you both want to do this.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

“Rest assured, we want and love you very much.” Erwin kissed the top of his head.

“If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be in a relationship with you for so long,” Levi pointed out.

Eren let out a small sigh, feeling better. He turned to Levi and pulled him into a kiss. He loved the two men embracing him. It felt like a dream being able to touch and kiss them whenever he wanted.

Erwin trailed his lips over Eren’s neck, rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones. They had all slept with each other one on one before, but tonight, they had decided to try threesome. That’s what had Eren nervous and Erwin understood it. At the beginning, when Eren had first joined their relationship, he had been worried about making either Levi or Erwin jealous or uncomfortable by intruding on their existing relationship. Now, they were all comfortable and happy to be in love.

Levi deepened the kiss with Eren, his fingers tangling into his chestnut hair. He was eager to have a threesome with his boyfriends finally.

“Eren… let us take care of you.”

The brunet nodded slowly, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Erwin’s hand rubbing circles into his hip. “How are we going to do this with all three of us?” he asked curiously.

Levi and Erwin looked at each other, communicating silently.

“Well, we can do this in a number of ways… but I’ve always wanted to try spit roasting?” Levi suggested bluntly.

“Let’s do that then,” Eren responded, unsure of what that even was.

“Eren in the middle?” Erwin bit down on Eren’s neck gently.

Eren blinked, but nodded. He trusted his boyfriends to guide him. He stood up, taking off his briefs. He watched as Erwin and Levi undressed each other. Seeing either of them naked was always a sight to behold, but together… Eren felt all the blood in his head rush to his cock.

Levi blindly reached out and took Eren’s hand, pulling him back onto Erwin’s bed. He situated himself on Levi’s lap, his legs on either side of his hips. “Hold onto me while Erwin gets you ready. You’ve never taken his cock in your ass before, have you?”

“No…” Eren knew Erwin’s dick was larger than normal.

“We need to prep you properly, love.” Erwin kissed his jaw.

Eren nodded, wondering how much prep that would take, when he felt Levi bite his throat. Most of the marks on his body were from Levi’s teeth. Erwin was much more gentle with his lovers.

“Focus on me. I want your attention.” Levi knew from experience that Erwin’s hands were large just like the rest of him. He wanted to make Eren comfortable or at least distract him.

Eren met Levi’s eyes as he sunk his head down to bite at Levi’s neck. He felt Erwin’s hands on his hips again, guiding him off of Levi’s lap. “Get on your hands and knees. It will be easier to suck Levi off.”

Eren blinked at the instruction, but followed it eagerly. He wanted to get started. It was even better in his eyes that he was going to give Levi a blow job.

He started to lower his head to Levi’s lap when the man pulled his head up. “Let me get into position first,” Levi muttered, getting onto his feet. He stood at the edge of the bed his cock level with Eren’s mouth.

Eren kissed the tip before taking his boyfriend into his mouth. Levi’s fingers tangled into Eren’s hair, hissing sharply at the sudden pleasure.

“Eren, your task right now is to make sure Levi doesn’t cum… but is always moaning. If he stops for more than three seconds, I’m going to spank you.” Erwin whispered in Eren’s ear.

Eren hummed in understanding, liking the game. He bobbed his head slowly over Levi’s cock, relishing his taste. He felt a slick finger pressing inside of him and forced himself to stay relaxed.

Eren bobbed his head, flicking his tongue over his tip. The finger was larger than Levi’s and was uncomfortable. He focused on worshipping Levi’s cock with his mouth. Erwin needed to prep him and he could endure this.

Erwin’s finger wriggled slightly inside of him, brushing his prostate intentionally. Eren cried out in pleasure, releasing Levi’s cock. All he could think of was how he wanted more of Erwin’s finger. A loud smack rang through the room as Erwin spanked the brunet.

“Get back to your task…or do you like being spanked?” Erwin smirked, knowing Eren had in fact liked it.

Eren looked up at Levi as he took him into his mouth again. Levi seemed mildly amused, but this time, he gripped Eren’s hair. He thrust into Eren’s mouth as he watched Erwin add a second finger inside of their boyfriend.

“Bear down, Eren.” Levi muttered, noticing the man was going slower than usual.

Eren wanted to protest, but he instead followed Levi’s instruction. Erwin’s fingers seemed to slip in a lot easier. Eren turned his attention to focus on the cock fucking his mouth. He trusted them. They wouldn’t hurt him.

When Levi seemed like he was about to cum, Eren grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed. Levi growled and started thrusting into Eren’s throat faster. He wanted to cum. Erwin noticed and added a third finger while Eren was distracted.

“Shitty little brat,” Levi gasped, rocking deeper into Eren’s throat.

“You can’t cum before we start,” Erwin teased, twisting his fingers inside of Eren.

“Hurry up then.” Levi rolled his eyes.

Erwin hesitated, but withdrew his fingers. Eren was loose enough. He slipped a condom onto his huge cock and then slathered it with lube. He lined himself up and grabbed Eren’s hips, holding him steady as he sank into him.

Eren would have screamed at the feeling of something so large forcing its way inside of him, but Levi’s cock was currently down his throat. He felt Erwin bottom out after a moment. The blond stayed still for a few moments, waiting. Once he saw Eren’s breathing had calmed down, he started to fuck him.

Eren could barely breathe with how full he felt. Pain turned into pleasure as Erwin moved freely into him. His cock was so large, it brushed Eren’s prostate with every movement. Jolts of pleasure coursed through his body.

Levi’s cock was moving at a slower pace, giving Eren time to breathe, but not much. The man was lightheaded with pleasure. Soon, he felt his orgasm approaching. It was going to hit him hard.

“Erwin… you’re going to be in this alone soon. I can’t hold it back much longer.” Levi panted, his fingers tangling in Eren's hair.

Erwin nodded, trying to control himself. With the way Eren was tightening around him, the younger wouldn’t last much longer either.

Eren swallowed all of Levi’s cum, nearly choking on it. Loud moans filled the room as Levi slipped out of Eren’s mouth. Erwin pulled Eren back by his arms so he was sitting in his lap. He could see his own cock under Eren’s skin as he thrust into him harder.

Levi bent over and placed his mouth around Eren’s dick, sucking on him until he came a moment later. Not a drop of semen landed on their bed.

Eren went boneless after his orgasm, letting Erwin fuck him like he was a rag doll. When the man finally came, all three of them fell into a sweaty pile on the bed. They were all exhausted.

Erwin threw the dirty condom away and pulled the other two close to him. Levi would have a fit in the morning about not showering after, but the man was already asleep. Maybe Erwin could pacify him with pancakes and the promise of clean sheets tomorrow?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also doing inktober. Check out Erwin, Eren, and Levi's fic over in my Inktober prompts.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
